Where is my Strength?
by nushiewrites
Summary: Class 1-A had a group chat. It was mainly used for asking about homework and talking about class. But tonight it wasn’t something different. USJ crushed spirits and broke friendships.


_**Author's note: Hey! I wrote this one back in January, and I hope you like it. By the way, there is talk of suicide in this story, so if that makes you uncomfortable, then don't read this.** _

Class 1-A

11:45 PM

Kaminari - 1 photo

Kaminari - 1 photo

Kaminari - 1 photo

Jirou - would you stop sending memes this late at night so I can sleep??

Kaminari - memes are better than sleep

Jirou - not after exhausting battles with ACTUAL villains

Kaminari - yes even after exhausting battles with ACTUAL villains

Aoyama - Did you have a nightmare, mon ami?

Kaminari - why the hell would you think I had a nightmare? I just like memes. that's it

Kirishima - bro, it's totally manly to have nightmares. what's unmanly, is hiding your feelings dude. u've gotta be strong to accept them.

Jirou - you were almost murdered, after all. nightmares wouldn't be something u wouldn't have.

Kaminari - ffs im alright

Asui - I'm not. I was almost murdered too.

Uraraka - Tsuyu, here's a virtual hug for you! You can call me if you want to talk.

Kirishima - kaminari, asui is manlier than you

Kaminari - oh my god I already said im FINE

Ashido - you wouldn't be getting this defensive if u were fine

Kaminari - just stop assuming things

Kaminari - fuck you guys, im going to sleep

Kirishima - bro, we're here for u if u get another nightmare. we're not judging asui and we wont judge u

11:53 PM

Kaminari - Asui

how do you do that

Kaminari - Asui

how can you just

Kaminari - Asui

talk about your feelings

Asui - Kaminari

I understand my feelings, and I'm confident in myself.

Asui - Kaminari

You had a nightmare, right?

Kaminari - Asui

Kaminari - Asui

multiple

Kaminari -Asui

i don't think i'm ever gonna sleep again

Kaminari - Asui

and they weren't that i died in them

Kaminari - Asui

i hadf ailed ti protect m yfriends

Kaminari - Asui

fuck

Kaminari - Asui

the y were so _real_

Kaminari - Asui

go d im suchan idiot i shouldn't b crying over this

 _Incoming Call_

 ** _Asui Tsuyu_**

 _Accept or Decline_

"H-Hello?"

"Kaminari, breathe. It's alright. We're all alive."

"I can't- I failed- I fried my brain and Jirou and Yaoyorozu could've died! Because they were trying to protect me! I'm such an idiot… I shouldn't be a hero… Why do I even try?"

"It's okay, let it all out. Kaminari, you must remember, you are only a kid like the rest of us, ribbit. Try… try and do better in the future."

"Asui… are you crying too?"

"Ribbit."

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry, Asui."

"Call me Tsuyu."

"Wh-"

"I want my friends to call me Tsuyu."

Class 1-A

11:56 PM

Hagakure - i have a confession

Hagakure - if asui can say what's troubling her i should too

Hagakure - ojiro im really sorry

Hagakure - i wasn't with todoroki, i was with you

Hagakure - i was too scared to do anything so i hid

Hagakure - you could've died fighting there for your life and I hid

Ojiro - You left me alone??

Ojiro - We were all scared Hagakure!!

Ojiro - but we fought! we fought and lived why didn't you help me I was terrified!

Kouda - we all were 。・・(*)・・。

Mineta - i cried like a baby while midoriya and tsuyu fought

Asui - Don't call me Tsuyu. You are not my friend until you apologize for your harassment, and prove that you're better.

Asui - I saved your life, and you have the audacity to grope me? While villains were crawling everywhere and going to kill us?

Asui - What kind of person does that, you… you asshole!?

11:59 PM

Hagakure - Ojiro

im so sorry

Hagakure - Ojiro

i didn't want you to get hurt

Hagakure - Ojiro

i didn't know what to do i was so scared i couldn't move so i did the only think that i could think and took off my gloves and hid

Hagakure - Ojiro

every moment i watched you fight i begged myself to move and do _something_ to help but i, i couldb't

Hagakure - Ojiro

and i'm so sorry

Hagakure - Ojiro

i understand if you never wanna interact with me again

Hagakure - Ojiro

i was a real dick

Ojiro - Hagakure

I don't know what to think right now

12:04 AM

 _Continuing Call_

 _ **Kaminari Denki** and **Asui Tsuyu**_

"Mineta is a real dick. I can shock him until his brain fries for you?"

"Haha. But don't Kaminari. It'll ruin your chances of being a hero. And you can be a hero. You created a plan with Jirou and Yaoyorozu and you fought hard."

"I honestly don't believe that. I- I'm going to talk to Aizawa-sensei once he's better, but for now I have something I need to do."

"Don't drop out of UA, Kaminari."

"Call me Denki. My friends should call me Denki."

 _Call Ended_

12:10 AM

Class 1-A

Kaminari - well i guess it's my turn for a confession

Kaminari - i did have a nightmare

Kaminari - well, multiple nightmares

Kaminari - and they weren't about me dying it was about me failing to protect everyone

Kaminari - and I can't live with that

Kaminari - Yaoyorozu, Jirou, I'm sorry I fried my brain and was a liability

Kaminari - i think today taught me something

Kaminari - im not strong enough to be cut out for this hero business

Kirishima - bro don't say what i think ur saying

Jirou - listen to me, Kaminari

Jirou - none of us are strong enough to be heroes

Jirou - yet

Jirou - this was just a bitter reminder of how far we have to go

Yaoyorozu - we're not all that special with our quirks

Midoriya - we've gotta plus ultra until we can become strong enough

Kaminari - m not gonna talk to sensei, tsuyu

Kaminari - god im so sorry i can't do it i can't fucking do it

12:27 AM

Kouda - Tokoyami

how can i be stronger like you

Kouda - Tokoyami

there weren't any animals to call upon

Kouda - Tokoyami

i couldn't even speak out of fear

Kouda - Tokoyami

I couldn't help you

Tokoyami - Kouda

We all have a long way to go. And you did help. While I had to focus on controlling dark shadow in the dark stormy area, you were able to keep a look out for villains.

Kouda - Tokoyami

I guess you're right

Kouda - Tokoyami

i'll work on not letting my doubts control me

Kouda - Tokoyami

thanks tokoyami

Tokoyami - Kouda

Anytime, friend ~ Dark Shadow

Tokoyami - Kouda

What he said.

Class 1-A

6:27 AM

Bakugo - Kaminari has been hospitalized for

Bakugo - I can't say it

Bakugo - THAT FUCKING IDIOT WHY THE HELL WOULD HE EVER THINK TO DO SOMETHING SO SHITTY

Bakugo - HOW THE FUCK

Bakugo - HOW COULD HE

Iida - He's been hospitalized for attempting suicide at 12:17 AM. His parents found him when they heard him sobbing before he passed out.

Iida - His condition is stable.

Sato - no

Todoroki - How… Why? But- He's strong!

Shoji - We must visit him.

Shoji - I believe we did not all feel as much pain as he did in his situation.

Shoji - He must've thought the worst of himself.

Bakugo - THE FUCKING IDIOT HAS MENTIONED DEPRESSION BEFORE HOW COULD I HAVE NOT STOPPED HIM

Bakugo - IM SUPPOSED TO BE A HERO AND PROTECT ALL YOU FUCKING WEAKLINGS

Bakugo - DAMNIT KAMINARI

Asui - No

Asui - Denki couldn't have.

Asui - I can't believe it.

Asui - How could he???

Asui - After everything!

Asui - Denki you absolute piece of garbage how could you?

Asui - We're your friends, we love you Denki.

Bakugo - the fucker just woke up

Kaminari - I'm sorry I never meant to hurt anyone

Kaminari - Why am I even still here

Jirou - So we can drill it into you that that was a real dick move Kaminari.

Kaminari - im sorry

Ashido - stop apologizing

Ashido - we care about you okay?

Ashido - now don't you ever do something like that again

Sero - if you ever die, i'll kill you myself

Kaminari - im sorry


End file.
